


自杀者天堂

by Ranecsith



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranecsith/pseuds/Ranecsith
Summary: 现代背景下混合了电影《割腕者天堂》的奇怪小故事。私设光，理论上是个精不过现代背景的话emmmm……还是不要深究了|･ω･｀)作者本人没用过电棍也没试过水滴刑，就瞎写写——虽然作者已经十分节制，但以下仍会出现囚禁，性虐待，非自愿的性行为等内容，请谨慎观看。





	自杀者天堂

**Author's Note:**

> 现代背景下混合了电影《割腕者天堂》的奇怪小故事。  
> 私设光，理论上是个精不过现代背景的话emmmm……还是不要深究了|･ω･｀)  
> 作者本人没用过电棍也没试过水滴刑，就瞎写写——  
> 虽然作者已经十分节制，但以下仍会出现囚禁，性虐待，非自愿的性行为等内容，请谨慎观看。

　　尽管十分不符合你一贯整洁得无可挑剔的风格，你的钥匙扣是只掉了一条手臂的狐狸玩偶——其实你曾经试着把它换到背包上、衣柜里，但很快新的钥匙扣就会带着上面的一大堆钥匙私奔，屡试不爽。所以最后你不得不重新任命了这个有些年头的玩偶（奇怪的是，当钥匙们挂回小狐狸屁股后面的弹簧上以后，失踪案就再也没有发生过了）。你经常把玩它，也经常洗它，过份的洗涤让它金色的毛皮有点黯淡，塑料制的圆眼睛原本是很好看的蔚蓝色，还有点透光，但它们也在清洗中被磨损了，看上去脏脏的，十分没有精神。小狐狸额头处的接缝绷开了一截，露出里面灰白色的塑料骨架；你修补过几次，但很快那里就再次裂开了，这让你十分烦恼。后来，你发觉不断开线的接缝是一个预兆，就随它去了。  
　　你捏着这只小小的狐狸玩偶，拇指习惯性地在它的小肚子上揉了揉，然后将钥匙扣上目前唯一的那把钥匙插入锁孔，向右拧了三圈半。伴随着轻快的咔哒声，门开了。你把夹在指缝里的香烟扔在地上，借着楼道里忽明忽暗的灯光看了眼手表：此时是午夜零点零一分三十七秒，你比平时晚了一分三十七秒。  
　　  
　　你今天的工作有点不顺利，快到家的时候还遇到几个小混混，大概是看你衣着整齐，文弱又独行，想从你身上赚点零花钱买酒喝——也许还能再来几片让人忘掉烦恼的小药丸——这种社会底层的渣滓，他们总是这样，毫无创意。  
　　你叹了一口气。  
　　你的心情不是很好，又惦记着你的同居人，下手稍微重了那么一点点，你不得不多花了十几秒用来威胁他们，好让这群软骨头不把挨打的事说出去——你只有一个人，上次的紧急转移就把你累得够呛；目前落脚的地方尽管不尽人意，短期内你都不想再搬家了。  
　　这里是自杀者的天堂，所有自戕者都要“法则”被封存一部分记忆，送到这里接受惩罚。这里的一切都比你生前要糟糕那么一点——拿你自己举例，你在“楼上”的时候上过战场，是个受人尊敬的医生，而现在的你就开了个无照经营的地下诊所，只要付得起诊金，什么样的病人你都可以接收，有时候还会兼职做些见不得人的肮脏事情——因为不确定再把自己弄死一次之后会不会被送到比“糟糕一点”还要糟糕一点的地方，“楼下”的人当中很少有人再次自杀。  
　　不过另一方面，在自杀者当中广泛流传着一个说法：如果满足了某些条件，就能够从“楼下”回到“楼上”。这里没有人“二进宫”，不知道是因为在这里走过一遭之后就变得热爱生活了呢，还是自杀后去了别的地方。  
　　“楼下”偶尔会产生一点超自然的现象，“楼下”的人们称它为“小奇迹”，有时候还会用“小奇迹”占卜——你对这种毫无意义的行为嗤之以鼻，并且在你看来，生活在灰蒙蒙的绝望之中，又有那么一点希望在头顶吊着，这就是创世者海德琳对你们这种人的惩罚了。  
　　  
　　你小心地锁好门（关门的时候，你注意到你本想丢在家门在地面上的烟头在半空中停住了，然后缓缓向着楼道里的窗户飘了过去——“一个无聊的‘小奇迹’”，你想），把拴着钥匙的小狐狸收好，皮鞋被你鞋尖向外摆在墙边，风衣则套上防尘袋挂在壁橱里。然后你在玄关处的镜子前站定了。刚才令人不快的小插曲根本算不上什么，那点运动量对你来说甚至无法热身，但你还是觉得自己的仪容有些不整，你不能容忍自己这样去见他。  
　　于是你把自己收拾了一番（这件事又花了你五十秒——你已经迟到整整一百四十七秒了，这在你工作的时候简直不可饶恕），然后对着镜子里瘦高的白发男子露出了一个堪称楷模的微笑。  
　　完美。  
　　你心满意足地吹着口哨去吧台给自己倒了杯红酒，呷了一口。酸甜微涩的酒液在你口中转了半圈，紫罗兰、蜜糖、肉桂和烟丝的味道依次出现在你舌根上，你让它们在口中停留了一会儿。然后你一边回味着液体顺着淌过喉咙时柔顺润滑的触感，一边拈着酒杯细高的足走向房间尽头那扇紧锁的门。  
　　你输入了密码，接着拧动把手拨开锁舌，那扇门便悄无声息地打开了：那里面是和明亮温暖的厨房完全不同的……另一个世界。  
　　人类总是在肉欲的享乐方面拥有惊人的创造力，这一点不论在“楼上”还是“楼下”都是一样的。那些用来制造极乐与痛苦的道具层出不穷，而你可观的诊金让你在购买这些小玩意的时候毫不客气，你的密室因此被塞得满满当当。你在密室门口重新换上皮鞋，戴上一双小羊皮的手套，并再次确认了自己的仪容无懈可击，然后向前一步，跨了进去。  
　　鞋跟落地发出了动听的声音，镶在房间四壁的镜子映出你的身影。你秘密国度唯一的臣民面无表情地抬起头，眼罩下的视线跟随着你。他全身赤裸，泛着情欲的红热，被你用皮带和手铐固定在特制的拘束台上，双腿大开，膝盖中间还横着一条金属棒，使他的双膝无法并拢。  
　　你笑眯眯地跟他打了个招呼，持续了一整天的坏情绪突然烟消云散了。  
　　  
　　你取下他的眼罩，把杯中剩余的残酒半是强迫地送进他口中，然后靠近了他被撑开的双腿，检视了一番情况。你昨天才为他剃过阴毛（第一次剃毛简直是一场噩梦，他差点把拘束台拆了，事后你不得不狠狠地教育了他一顿），现在那里干干净净，一目了然：阴囊涨得很鼓，大概已经积存了不少精液，只是被阴茎束具全数堵在里面；那根黑色的橡胶棒和你离开前一样，老老实实地插在他体内，露出体外的部分细细地振动着，发出微弱的嗡鸣，旁边还垂着两条导线——它们连接着埋在肠道深处的跳蛋。考虑到你们一起生活的时间不长，他还没能完全适应现在的生活，你终究没忍心用上最大号。  
　　你动作柔和地为受难者擦了擦脸上的汗水，又在他的唇角流连了片刻（这次他竟然没有试图咬你），食指点着橡胶棒的尾部，小幅度地活动了一会儿，大概被你碰触到了什么特别的位置，他发出了一声隐忍的呻吟，这声呻吟很轻，你差点就忽略了它。你握紧橡胶棒的尾部，开始缓慢而坚定地向外拉。振动仍然没有停止，你着迷地欣赏着囚徒痛苦的表情。橡胶棒表面规律的小凸起推开括约肌，过多的润滑剂和肠道分泌物沿着棒身淌下来——真是太美了，你想。为了给赤身裸体的住客保暖，房间里的空调全天开着暖风。一定是因为空调的缘故，你觉得喉咙有点发干。  
　　橡胶棒被抽出来的瞬间发出了“啵”的一声，随即大量粘稠的淡蓝色泡沫涌了出来。你借着它们的润滑，把跳蛋们也缓缓拽了出来，同样，在取出的过程中你没有关闭它们。你握着橡胶棒和跳蛋，把它们在一旁的水池里洗净。即便隔着手套，你也能感受到留在小道具表面的、人类体内的温度，你常年冰冷的手指因为这些热度变暖了一些。  
　　把小玩具们归位，你又回来看你的“室友”。从一整天甜蜜的折磨当中解脱出来，他显得轻松了不少。他腿间的出口被你用道具撑开得太久，无法立刻闭合，还有点充血，这让那里的颜色变得十分鲜艳。你把手指放进去，肠道便十分亲昵地缠上来吮吸你。于是你知道这里已经准备充分，可以接受并十分期待你的入侵了。  
　　“我要进来了，芝诺斯。”你附在他耳边低声道。  
　　被你称作芝诺斯的人发出一声嗤笑——你把这当做同意的信号，挺身进入了他。  
　　相比那些没生命的小玩意，你相信芝诺斯更喜欢被活生生的人类进入。你吮吸他的喉结和颈侧的刀痕，轻吻他的胸口，并用手指抚慰他的乳首，而他在你身下小幅度地辗转，在内部某一点被触及的时候发出一些细碎的喘息和呻吟——这可比被插入道具时的反应可爱多了。经过一段时间的探索，你已经掌握了他身上每一处敏感地带的分布，也知道了怎样的进攻更能取悦他；你是一名乐手，而芝诺斯是你心爱的乐器，你爱抚他，弹奏他，使他发出动人的音色，你在这样的天籁当中把自己深深地埋入他体内，达到了高潮。  
　　然后你重新系好腰带，一手握着芝诺斯仍然不得解放的性器，另一手尽量轻巧地解开了束具。那一串结构精妙的皮带落在你脚下，而插入芝诺斯阴茎的细棒仍被你用一根手指按在原处。  
　　  
　　“求我。”你说。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯紧盯着你，双眼朦朦胧胧地泛着一层水光，你知道那不过是无法被理性所抑制的生理性泪水。其实你根本无法想象出这个人哭泣的脸会是怎样，在你印象里，他一直就是那副无血无泪的样子。他艰难地喘着气，小腹紧绷，却一言不发。  
　　你盯着芝诺斯的脸，心里突然有那么一点点动摇，你想就这么拔掉金属棍算了。但你只能狠下心来：只要做出过一次退让，就会有第二、第三次，你的计划就失败了。况且在这场战争的一开始，从你第一次对他产生了渴求与征服欲，你已经处在劣势了——绝对不能让他察觉到这一点，你想。  
　　“求——我。”你重复道，同时用两指捻着细棒露出体外的部分，使它旋转着做小幅度的抽送。这是你昨天才收到的订制品，表面有精心雕琢的起伏——花纹参考了芝诺斯背上的魔龙纹身，你觉得它很配他。  
　　你用那根精美的金属棒操着芝诺斯的尿道，心里始终有点忐忑。一开始，你对于驯服这人信心满满，只要在调教的间隙给予一点适当的温情，野兽总有一天会变成温驯的家畜。然而你在他身上花费的时间已经远超出了预期，后来你甚至都有点佩服起他来了。你不知道你们当中谁能坚持到最后。有时候，你甚至想就这么认输，这样的拉锯战对你们双方的体力和心灵都是一种持续的损耗。这对谁都不好。  
　　你最近开始使用疲劳战术，希望他的精神能够屈服于持续不断的肉欲之中，但与此同时，你也十分担心调教成功后的他还会不会是当初那个让你疯狂着迷的他，你想保持他的野性。你一点都不想要一条听话的狗。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯闭上眼深吸了一口气，双手握成了拳头又松开，像是在和自己的尊严做斗争。  
　　“求你。”他突然说。  
　　意料之外的示弱让你有点惊讶，于是你扬起一侧的眉毛看着他。他不耐烦地在你手里挺了挺，气喘吁吁却态度傲慢地催促道：“可……可要说话算数啊，我的……朋友……”  
　　你决定先不和芝诺斯计较态度的问题。他已经憋得够久了，再这样下去，万一真的玩脱了你都不知道该找谁抱怨，于是你缓慢地把金属棍从他体内拔了出来，这使他弓着身子发出一声压抑着的、痛苦的低吼。将他固定在拘束台上的皮带发出令人牙酸的轧轧声，但他什么都没有射出来。你将手放上他的性器，握着它上下活动。  
　　那东西形状优美，大小也很可观，在你手中散发着炙人的温度，硬得很厉害。你来回安抚着它，芝诺斯因此发出了一些破碎的呻吟，并且不自觉地扭动起来，撒娇似的蹭着你的手心。  
　　过了一会儿，他终于射了出来——确切地说，涌出来。积存了许久的精液一股一股地涌出来，流过你的手，然后打湿了他的小腹和会阴，把沿途的一切都弄得黏糊糊的。你皱了皱眉，打量了沾了精液的手指片刻，然后将它们强行塞进他嘴里。你在他口中搅了搅，两指夹住他的舌头，微笑道：“尝尝你自己的味道吧，太子殿下。”  
　　终于得到解放的太子殿下并没有对你的无礼斤斤计较，甚至还配合地舔了舔你的手指，对你扬起一个有点虚弱的微笑：“挚友，想知道的话，自己品尝一下如何？”  
　　你理应对他的顺从态度感到满足，或者因为他的挑衅再操他一顿，可事实上你却没来由地一阵气恼，那种感觉类似用尽全力的一拳打在了空气里。你突然没了兴致，抽出手赏了他一耳光。你用的力气不小，芝诺斯被你打得侧过头去。他的嘴唇被震裂了，开始往外渗血，金色的发丝垂在他眼前，你看不到他的眼睛。  
　　他保持着这个姿势舔了舔嘴唇上的血口，好像忍俊不禁一般，突然低低地笑起来，很快又发展成一阵狂笑，那笑声回荡在不大的房间里，震荡着你的鼓膜，听起来异常刺耳。于是你掐着他的下巴，强迫他转过头来与你面对面，与你视线相接之后，他笑得更厉害了——你只在他的眼睛里看到自己的倒影。  
　　你一点都不明白他究竟在笑什么，有什么东西那么好笑吗？你不由得感到一阵无趣，除此之外还有那么点挫败。被你调教的时间也不短了，你想，这人怎么就没有学乖一点呢？  
　　于是你放任他继续大笑，不再理睬他。你今天还有很多清理工作要做：你留在你的囚徒体内的精液要赶快掏出来、有几件道具需要归位、被人体分泌物污染的地板要擦干净、准备明天的工作餐顺便喂芝诺斯吃东西、今天穿过的衣服要整理起来明天一早送去干洗。自从芝诺斯成为你的住客，你经常被他惹恼，休息的时间被和他有关的诸多事宜大幅挤占，要做的事也变得更多，但你毫无怨言，这是你自找的，是你主动并且乐于支付的代价。想到这一点，你忽然平静下来，甚至感到胃里那一丝翻腾的喜悦。  
　　——不管怎么说，也暂且不提你利用了怎样的手段，你到底把他实实在在地留在了自己身边。  
　　  
　　你找出灌肠的工具，把被芝诺斯的体温捂热了的精液冲出来（在这么做的过程中你故意把注射器四处戳了戳，又让它在他体内多待了一会儿，他又兴奋了起来，但你没管他）。为了他的健康和你们交合的洁净着想，从他来的第一天起你就坚持每天为他灌肠。一开始你的俘虏极不配合拼命挣扎，你手忙脚乱还需要一直看着说明书，但现在你的动作已经极为熟练了。然后你把灌肠器洗净归位，检查了刚刚用过的跳蛋和振动按摩棒的剩余电量，把它们收进柜子——一切无事。  
　　可就在你蹲下来，开始擦拭地板上的精斑的时候，有什么东西重重击打在你脑后。你向前扑倒，又被拽着头发拉起来。然后你从四周的镜子里看到芝诺斯扭曲的笑容——他不知何时挣开了一侧的手铐，又解开了双腿上的皮带，此时正用重获自由的手抓着你往拘束台上撞。  
　　“他要逃了”，“不能让他离开”——这是你受到重击、被砸得昏昏沉沉的脑子里飘过的仅有念头。于是你开始反抗。你重心下压，右手拼命掰着他的手指，左肘则击中了他的胃部，他闷哼一声松开你的头发，把你朝附近的储物柜甩了过去。一声巨响，柜门被你撞开，里面的药品和器具撒了一地。  
　　看到变形的柜门和滚落一地的杂物，你一阵头大——海德琳在上，收拾房间的人可是你啊！这时候你从眼角瞥见了从柜子里滚落出来的电击棒：外形美观，续航持久，5档电击强度可以根据用途（情趣抑或防身）随意调整。你买来后就将它充好了电并每晚检查电量，但你还没来得及在芝诺斯身上试用。芝诺斯几乎与你同时注意到了它，并朝它冲了过去。相对纤细的你在狭小的空间里更加灵活，你的身体状况也比一直被捆在拘束台上靠流体食物和葡萄糖溶液维生的芝诺斯更好，于是你毫无意外地抢在他之前拿到了电击棒。你就着前冲的余力，就地一滚翻出了芝诺斯的攻击范围，然后把调节开关拧到了最强一档。闪着电弧的杖头戳在了芝诺斯赤裸的小腹上，芝诺斯满脸不甘，抽搐着慢慢倒了下去。  
　　你又用电棍捅了他几次，确定他已经失去了反抗的能力。在将他重新绑好的时候，你发觉自己浑身发抖，腿也软得不像话。你对自己的疏于防范感到十分羞愧，他毕竟还是一头未被驯服的凶兽；而且，一想到他成功出逃的可能性，你一阵后怕。你突然有点后悔自己没有从一开始就把他的四肢折断：如果你一早就这么做，他大概就能被你永远困在你身边，再也不离开你了。  
　　多余的情感使人犹豫不前。你不该欺骗你的雇主。那时候你应该在芝诺斯的心口补上一刀，然后回复你的雇主，“芝诺斯已经彻底消失了”——而不是看着他装模作样地在自己的旧伤疤上面重新砍了一刀，然后把他扛回住处悉心照顾。“这人是个大麻烦，”你心里有个难听的小声音对你说，“还是给他一刀吧！你也省心，他也痛快，你说呢？”  
　　你只用了不到一秒就否决了这个提议。芝诺斯是你下了很大功夫才搞到手的，为此你甚至冒了得罪某些“大人物”的风险。他在“楼上”的时候当着你的面抹了脖子，而到了“楼下”……你想要他好好地活着——当然，一顿教训仍然是免不了的。  
　　在“楼上”时你做了很长一段时间的随军医生，见过各种各样在绞肉机一般的战场上幸存下来的士兵。你一直清楚地记得你治疗过的某位老兵提起过的某件事，他曾经为了得到敌方布防的相关信息使用过一种不见血的刑罚：他让水滴规律地落在那个可怜虫的额头上，于是几个小时之后，那个意志坚定、即使被折磨得血肉模糊也一声不吭的俘虏崩溃了。你之前就对这种叫做水滴刑的逼供方式有所耳闻，也觉得很有趣，但没机会实施。  
　　现在机会来了。  
　　你是医生，家里平时也会准备一点器材以备不时之需，几袋生理盐水对你来讲不算什么。你把水袋吊在他头顶，调整了输出的水量和间隔，并精心确保了每一滴水都能准确地滴落在他的额头正中的白色的瘢痕上。你不太清楚芝诺斯曾经遇到过什么，以你从医多年的经验，那块痕迹一点都不像胎记。在你们少有的几次交谈中你也曾经问过他，但每次你提到它，他总是飞快地转移了话题。  
　　布置完毕后，你检查了损坏的束具。芝诺斯发现了它在设计上的疏漏，你白天几乎不在，他有足够多的时间来破坏那处薄弱点。你猜他早就挣开了手铐，却一直耐心地等到你放松警惕。一个优秀的掠食者——你不得不对他施以十二万分的谨慎了。  
　　重新被绑回拘束台的芝诺斯看起来十分放松，他大概以为你会粗暴地操他一顿，让他受点伤，顶多再加上几样让人感到难过的小工具。这些他都已经经历过并且熬下来了，他不觉得几滴水能把他怎样。  
　　你考虑了十滴水的时间，决定蒙住他的眼睛。它们是“楼上”天空的颜色，你很喜欢。“楼下”的天总是灰蒙蒙的，叫你有点喘不过气。当你再次揭开眼罩的时候，这双好看的蓝眼睛里会蓄满泪水吗？你不禁期待了起来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　今天，你比平时提早整整四十六分钟回到家。你对实验的结果非常期待。  
　　芝诺斯老老实实地在拘束台上等着你，他的金发从拘束台上垂下来，仿佛流淌的黄金，健壮的身躯随着呼吸的节奏缓缓起伏，在日光灯下白得惊人，只有关节和一些薄弱部位隐约泛着血色，这场景甚至让你产生了一种不真实感。你临走前布置下的设备运转正常，水仍然稳定地滴落在他眉心的瘢痕处，然后沿着他的额头向下，消失在他的发际中。你走近他，他对你的脚步声毫无反应。  
　　毫无来由的，你感到情况不妙。  
　　你为他除去眼罩。他的双眼毫无神采，只有瞳孔因为突如其来的强光迅速收缩。你停掉滴水器又换了个位置，用自己的投影挡住了直射在他脸上的灯光，并拍了拍他的脸。  
　　他没有反应。  
　　你弯下身和他脸贴着脸，在他耳边尝试性地小声叫他的名字：“芝诺斯？”  
　　他仍然不理你。  
　　你突然惶恐了起来，不由自主地加大了音量。你又喊了他很多遍，他才仿佛终于意识到你的存在，并艰难地将视线聚焦在你脸上，勉强勾了勾嘴角，露出一个十分虚弱的笑容。  
　　这不对劲。你想。  
　　你注意到他的脸上没有一丝血色，嘴唇干裂，还在微微发抖。他肌肉紧绷，双手握拳，用力过度使指关节泛着不详的白色。你把手覆上他的，他便立刻抓住你，像抓住了救命稻草的溺水者。他一定用上了仅存的全部力量，何况他原本的力气就大得吓人，你觉得自己的手快要被他捏碎了，你又喊了他两声，叫他放开你，但显然，这对一个失去了理智的人来说并不奏效，最终你不得不把他的手指一根一根地掰开，好把自己的手解脱出来。你挣脱后，他好像突然泄了气，整个人都瘫软下去。  
　　水滴刑的效果远远超出你的预期，芝诺斯的情况让你感到害怕。  
　　“——”就在你不知所措的时候，他的喉头滚动了一下，嘴唇张了张，用气音发出一个音节，你发现他的嗓子已经哑得彻底发不出声音了。  
　　“什么？”你凑近这了些，半长的头发扫在芝诺斯的脸上。你注意到，当你靠近他的时候，他就显得安心了一点，当你走远，他又重新陷入恐慌。  
　　“不。”芝诺斯重复道，视线有点飘忽，但始终看着你的方向。  
　　“不，不，不，不。”他温热的呼吸拂在你脸上，有点痒。  
　　你评估了一下双方的情况，把他从拘束台上解了下来——你对自己的身手一向都相当有信心，就算他攻击你，你也可以轻易制服他；不过你所警惕的事并没有发生，你解开了全部的皮带和镣铐，他仍然躺着没有动，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着你看。你往后退了两步，他脸上突然流露出一点惊慌的神色，开始朝你移动。拘束台的台面非常狭小，他又急急忙忙地想要下来，再加上久不活动，他便狼狈地滚落到了地板上。你快步上前，想拉他起来，他却并不领情。“不，”他说。  
　　你又开始头大了，这样的芝诺斯可不是你想要的。你在他面前盘腿坐下，一边考虑着要不要今晚让他搬去你的卧室睡。虽然还没有过先例，但根据你的个人信条，你实在不能把这样的芝诺斯一个人留在这里。  
　　  
　　芝诺斯当然无从知道你此刻的心理活动，他只是有点急切地注视着你。“操我。”除了“不”之外，他终于说点别的。  
　　……等一下？  
　　你吃惊地瞪着他——现在好像不是讨论这个的时候吧？  
　　“操我——现在。”芝诺斯靠近你，好像冷静了一点，又好像疯得更厉害了（你觉得他已经彻底疯了）。  
　　你此刻脑子有点乱，于是既没有动，也没有回答。他等了你一会儿，大概是见你没有理他，端正的面孔上便浮现出一种复杂的神情来，像是嘲笑，又好像是悲哀，你说不太清。他抿紧了嘴唇，俯身去解你的腰带。  
　　  
　　被他含住的时候，你抽了一口气。据你所知他身边没有什么亲密的伴侣，“楼上”“楼下”都是如此，从你第一次操他的反应来看，这人大概从没和人上过床，估计连A片都没看过几部；你也没为他口交过……所以他这都是哪里学来的！？  
　　你低下头，只能看到芝诺斯的头顶，还有从他的金发中露出来的一点点耳尖，红红的，很讨人喜欢。一开始，他舔得很不熟练，还有些僵硬，牙齿碰到你好几次，但他的口腔里非常温暖，你很喜欢，这足以让你忽略性器被磕到的少许不快。不久，他找到了正确的方式。他炙热的呼吸喷在你的小腹上，你感觉到他柔软的舌尖在柱身上游走，拂过跳动的血管，带着薄茧的手指稍微有点凉，小心翼翼地抚摸着没被含进去的部分，与此同时，芝诺斯用双唇轻吮你的前端，发出了一些黏糊糊的声音——海德琳啊！  
　　总之，没有哪个身体健康的正常男人能拒绝这样的热情服务，更别提对象是你在“楼上”和“楼下”的对手，身体和心理上的双重刺激让你立刻就硬了。芝诺斯继续舔了你一会儿，腾出一只手给自己随便扩张了几下。然后他起身，对准你坚挺着蓄势待发的性器——就这么坐了下去。  
　　以往每次你在正式进入芝诺斯之前都会做好充分的准备，既让自己舒舒服服，也不使他受伤。然而这次他只用手指捅了捅就莽莽撞撞地骑了上来，老实说，这叫你们两个都不太好受：缺乏液体的润滑，他的体内很涩，这让你的进入十分艰难，肠道口的括约肌也十分不配合，它紧绷绷地箍着你，阻止着异物的侵入。芝诺斯撑着你的肩膀急促地喘息，大腿紧绷，一副进退两难的样子，你猜他也很疼。专用的润滑剂被你收在一米开外的柜子里，平时你走一步再抬抬手就能拿到，可是现在你硬着，身上压着一个体重绝对超过一百公斤了的成年男性，你最要命的部位还埋了一半在他体内，这叫你根本没法起身，只好咬牙忍耐。  
　　好在他已经被你开发了许久，适应性良好，再加上你今晚格外有耐性，虽然进展缓慢，他好歹整个吞下了你，然后长长地吐了一口气。你一手抚摸着你们结合的部分，一手从腋下绕到他的背后不停安抚。他骑在你腿上，双臂环着你休息了一会儿，就开始动了起来。你猜他仍然很疼，他毫无遮掩的阴茎在胯间缩成可怜的一团，随着他生涩的机械动作起伏，你忍不住握住了它，用掌心来回磨蹭。芝诺斯僵了一下，把脸埋进你的颈窝，咬了你的肩膀一口。他咬得很用力，你觉得背后的衣物湿了，还有些液体沿着你的后背流了下去。你有点不开心，决定明天起床后和他算这笔账。  
　　你被他硬邦邦地套弄着，既软不下去，距离高潮又还有一段距离，不上不下的很别扭。“不是这样，”你本想对他不得要领的动作保持克制，但最终还是放弃了。  
　　“放轻松，芝诺斯——跟着我的动作。”你一边开口教导他，一边扶着他的胯慢慢作小幅度的纵向圆周运动，还顺便用舌尖勾了一下他的耳廓，于是他把头扭开了。  
　　他在性事方面一向是个很好的学生（而且今晚的他格外柔软和顺从，叫你狠不下心来粗暴对待他），在你的引导下很快就找到了适合自己的节奏，并变换着方位来回活动，被你握在手里的部位渐渐兴奋了起来。他跨在你身上，单手撑地，另一只手仍然搭在你肩头，上身略微后仰，你稍微挪动视线就能把他全部看在眼里：现在他的脸上乃至全身又逐渐泛起了情欲的红潮，眼睛微阖着，神情十分专注，来自上方的照明将他睫毛的影子投在他的下眼睑上。被你绑了太久，皮带在他的皮肤上留下一道道红痕，此时正随着他肌肉的动作蠕动，像是活的一样。  
　　“呜……！”在某一次坐下去的时候，芝诺斯突然趔趄了一下，他就像被抽去了脊椎一样，全身都软了下去（你眼疾手快地抓住了他），同时抑制不住地发出一声惊喘；他的性器在你们之间跳动了一下。他被你拉回来，整个人就势扑在你怀里，他的胸膛紧贴着你，激烈的心跳顺着皮肤传了过来。你在他背上按了按，背部的肌肉富有弹性，你觉得那里的手感非常好，因此忍不住多搂了他一会儿。  
　　“怎么不动了？”你问他。他没有回答你，同时你觉得下面很厉害地紧了紧，像是被重重地嘬了一口——你立刻闭嘴，把全部声音都憋了回去。  
　　“好吧，”你平缓了一下呼吸，继续说道，“如果你累了，那我就自己动了。”这次你没有等着他做出什么反应，双手扶住了他的腰。你比芝诺斯本人更清楚他的弱点位于何处，因此你直接朝着那个方向顶了过去。因为姿势的缘故，你的攻击比之前的哪一次都更加有力，芝诺斯触电一样从你身上弹了起来——又被你按了回去。你们的结合处不知何时已经变得湿漉漉的，这让你的动作更加畅通无阻。你借着他的体重自下而上地一次次贯穿他，捅得又深又用力，他就只能抓着你发出一阵阵带着泣音的呜咽，还更用力地咬了他刚刚咬过的地方。而且，如果没有穿上衣，你的背后肯定已经全是被他抓出的血痕了。过了一会儿，芝诺斯全身紧绷，一阵痉挛之后射在了你的衬衫上。今天你的西装里穿着的是一件黑衬衫，搭配银色的丝绸领带，芝诺斯的精液在黑色的布料上面格外显眼。他高潮时不自觉地绞紧了你，你呼吸一滞，也很快射在了他体内。  
　　你没有像以往那样立刻抽出来，而是继续小幅度地抽插了一会儿。你这样做的时候又开始抚摸他的后背了，动作温柔又体贴，像在安抚受了委屈的少年。他靠着你，有点迷糊，大概是精神终于放松下来，疲惫感一下就泛出来了  
　　你的床是买下这处房子的时候卖主主动送你的，体积庞大造型繁琐还异常坚固，最窄处也比卧室的门宽了不少，真不知道当初是怎么放进来的。你觉得这床唯一的好处是躺着还算舒服：你独自一人料理着搬家的诸多事宜，心力交瘁，懒得再拆装墙壁，就将就着用下来了。今晚你终于破例没有进行你的一系列清扫工作。你抓着芝诺斯的手把他拉进浴室，清理干净你刚刚射进去的东西，又好好洗了个热水澡，然后带上了床。  
　　他在浴缸里热腾腾地泡了半个小时，身体摸上去暖暖的，于是你想了想，也爬上床去。你的床够大，躺下你们两个绰绰有余，你不由为当初留下它的决定感到一阵庆幸。你们缩在一张被子下面，有点挤，于是你收紧了抱着芝诺斯的双臂。他背对着你，呼吸渐渐轻缓，看来睡着了。可你毫无睡意，他背上的魔龙对着你张牙舞爪，你觉得它真适合他，手却不由自主地摸了摸绑在衬衣下的麻痹针——再怎么说，芝诺斯也是一头野兽，你怎么会毫无防备地和野兽睡在一起呢？  
　　你的肩头被他咬得血肉模糊，你趁着他洗澡随便处理了一下，现在伤口开始一跳一跳地疼了起来。下嘴真够狠的，你在心里抱怨道，却又觉得十分平静。  
　　你心平气和地决定翘班给自己放一天假。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　你不太清楚自己是什么时候睡着的，总之等你睁开眼就发现身边空了。你一下就清醒了。  
　　你翻身下床，注意到衣柜的门大敞着，里面的东西像是爆炸了一样，订制西装被从防尘袋里扯出来扔了一地，有些还有试穿过的痕迹，皱巴巴的十分可怜。但你现在没工夫考虑这个。你摸了摸床单——嗯，还有点温度，看来走的时间不久。考虑到你们的体型差异，芝诺斯几乎没法穿你的衣服……还有追回来的希望，你想。  
　　就在你暗自纠结的时候，你的浴室里传来很响的一声“阿嚏”，接着门开了，芝诺斯从你的浴室里走了出来，腰间还裹着你的浴巾。  
　　“给我买衣服去，昨晚的事我就当没发生。”他的声音听上去仍然有点嘶哑，但这毫不影响他大剌剌地叼着你的牙刷对你做出威胁性的宣言。  
　　  
　　……昨晚也不知道是谁一脸快哭出来的表情要你上他。  
　　  
　　你被芝诺斯气得想笑，不过脸上还是维持住了高深莫测的表情：“你觉得你有资格和我谈条件吗，芝诺斯？”  
　　“或者我现在就上街转转，让你的老板知道我还活得好好的？”这抢了你的浴巾当遮羞布的混蛋摆出一个看上去十分有风度的姿势靠在浴室门口，还用你的漱口杯做了一个“干杯”的动作，有几滴水溅了出来，滴在你的地板上。你觉得太阳穴附近抽了抽。  
　　“我的事就不用您费心了。”你强压着火气，一边活动了一下双手，指关节噼里啪啦地发出了一阵声响。“想再‘下’一层您也用不着麻烦别人，我这里就能提供相关的代理服务，保证又快又好。”  
　　芝诺斯挑了挑眉毛，把漱口杯和牙刷往旁边一扔，换了一副跃跃欲试的表情：“想打一架吗，挚友？——你可真体贴，正好让我活动活动筋骨。”  
　　你看着流了满地的水和牙膏沫，又想起你密室里的一片狼藉，突然就没有揍他的心情了。然而这家伙一点都不考虑你的感受，直接朝你冲了过来，你有一瞬间甚至觉得他在你卧室里搞破坏是故意的。于是你矮身闪过他的攻击，掏出麻痹针反手刺在他身上。芝诺斯的反应并不慢，只是近期缺乏运动，所以他没能躲开你这一针。  
　　  
　　“你这个……！！”  
　　他愤怒地拔下针头的时候，药液已经全部注入他的血液了，你继续和他玩着猫捉老鼠的游戏，等待药物生效。你的针剂使人丧失对肢体的控制权，却保持意识清醒，你考虑过把它用在其它事情上的可能，不过因为一动不动的芝诺斯太无趣，还会让你回想起他两次自刎在你面前的场景，你不是很想这么干。  
　　芝诺斯的眼中燃烧着冷冰冰的怒火，你知道他这次是真的生气了。但是他追着你的动作越来越不灵活，还不断因为转弯不及撞在家具上——而占据了主场优势的你越来越轻松，还时不时地给他的追逐制造一点小麻烦。最终，他被并不存在的障碍物绊倒了。你走过去，他就伸手抓你的脚踝试图拉倒你，但你轻松地掰开了他的手。过了几十秒，麻痹的程度加深，他渐渐说不出话来了，你便把他半拖半抱地挪回你的大床上，收回了你的浴巾，然后体贴地给他掖好了被角。  
　　因为昨晚的让步，你失去了一些主动权。你总觉得把他重新塞回密室有点不合适，可让他就这么在你家里裸奔又有碍观瞻，所以你不得不去给芝诺斯采购服装。你不太确定他的具体尺寸，就随便买了几件大码应付。  
　　你算着药剂的生效时间回到家给他补了一针。你的剂量算得刚刚好，他的动作还十分迟钝，颤抖着伸手来抓你的衣袖。这东西的主要成分是某种食肉植物的提取物，理论上绿色无害，但你还是怕它对芝诺斯的身体有什么隐性的损伤，你抓紧时间把家中的残局收拾干净，然后坐在一边等他身上的麻痹状态自行解除。  
　　药效慢慢减弱，首先恢复的当然是他的舌头。他一能讲话就开始指责你对他用了见不得光的小把戏，把他独自扔在房间里那么久，看上去竟然有那么一点惊魂未定。你甩甩头，觉得肯定是看错了。  
　　“我只是地下诊所的医护人员！”你做出一副无辜的样子摊了摊手，“你还能要我怎么样呢？”反正制服的目的已经达到了，你才不在乎自己为了达成目的选择什么手段。  
　　然后你抛出了一包新衣服，这成功地转移了他的注意力。  
　　曾经的叛军最高统帅口头上念叨着你给他买的都是质量堪忧的便宜货，对穿搭倒是不挑剔，吊牌没剪就穿上了。“太紧了。”他皱着眉，勾着内裤的边边对你抱怨，“下次就知道了，大屁股。”你敷衍地回答，内心对是否还有“下次”感到十分怀疑。  
　　上衣也买小了——你盯着被他一身肌肉撑得紧绷绷的黑T恤这样想道。  
　　这人今天出乎你意料地好说话，你不知道是不是和昨晚的事有关。芝诺斯穿好了衣服斜靠在你的枕头上，看上去心情不错，就好像之前追打你时的怒火是你的错觉。  
　　“看在衣服的份上，我就不计较你刚才的失礼了。不过因为下药的事，还有之前的……”他抬起手，随意地挥了挥，像是驱赶看不见的苍蝇，“那些，我还是要揍你几顿的。这笔账我先记着。”  
　　——好吧，不是错觉。  
　　“不过不是现在。”他从眼角瞟了你一眼，继续道，“你从前是个可敬的对手，和你的战斗让我十分尽兴……”  
　　得了，又开始了。  
　　还是关回去吧，你想。  
　　“你今天怎么那么多话？我明明记得你以前不是这样的。”于是你粗暴地打断了他，“你给我乖乖地待在这儿，我得去做饭——我都要饿死了。”  
　　“如果被我发现你有半点不老实，”你对着密室的方向一摆头，“我就把你丢回去，让最大号按摩棒陪你玩点有趣的游戏。”  
　　你顿了顿，又补充道：“你知道我会这么做的。”  
　　“哦？”芝诺斯显得有点惊讶，“你一直自己做饭？我还以为你喊了外卖。”  
　　……重点错了吧。  
　　“——原来我吃了你的爱心晚餐这么长时间？”  
　　你今天一早起来什么都没顾上吃，先跟他你追我赶了一会儿，又出去买了东西，回家还打扫了卫生。折腾了一上午，你现在饿得要死，一点都不想在这个无聊的问题上和他继续纠缠。你恶狠狠地撞上了卧室的门，可他放肆的大笑声还是穿透了门板，不屈不挠地钻进了你的耳朵。  
　　  
　　你叹了口气，忽然觉得这样也……挺不错的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　所以芝诺斯在你的默许之下就这么光明正大地搬进了你的卧室。他倒是很听话，没有怎么打扰你。你把下班时间一口气提前了六个小时，每天傍晚都要采购食材回家做饭，然后他津津有味地吃完，有时候还会点评两句（你发觉这人的口味刁钻得很，十分难以满足）。吃完饭他就继续霸占你的沙发和电视。“楼下”的电视节目基本都很无聊，你不喜欢，他也看得哈欠连天，可又非要看，也不许你离开他的视线，你只能坐在他旁边看书。再晚一些，到了夜里十一点半，你准时上床睡觉。芝诺斯很爱赖床，晚上则抱着电视熬得很晚，你不知道那个时间段里有什么电视节目那么吸引他。他爬上床的时候你会醒一会儿，但你一般都假装自己还在熟睡。你在黑暗中聆听他的呼吸和自己的心跳，然后又迷迷糊糊地睡过去。  
　　你仍然时不时地接点私活儿，几天不回家的情况也时有发生，这时候你都会提前订好方便食品囤在家里。这人除了每次你回家时都喜欢从暗处偷袭你，还有事没事就挑战一下你的耐心、试图和你“来一场酣畅淋漓的战斗”之外，就其他方面来说都实在好养活，甚至可以说，他十分依赖你，你也很享受这种被需要的感觉。在超过一半的时间里，你都十分享受和他共处一室的感觉——另一少部分时间则在后悔放他出来，不过你也就是想想而已：你已经习惯了每天回家都有人等着你（虽然他只是想伺机和你打一架）。  
　　你们偶尔会互相服务一下——毕竟你俩都还是年轻力壮的男性，都会有欲望——但你没有再进行过进一步的插入行为。他的挑衅很有分寸，从不过线，不给你任何“教训”他的机会，但你觉得这也没什么。  
　　你以为你可以把这样的生活节奏一直保持下去。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　你今天的工作很不顺利。你的小诊所突然来了一位情况特殊的病号，你的购物计划被打乱了，还得在小诊所多呆一会儿，等约好的人来替你。然而就在天刚黑不久，确切地说是傍晚五点四十二分，你的小诊所不知道被什么人砸了，虽然对方在你手里没讨到什么好，你到底还是挂了点彩。几道划伤和淤青不足挂齿，但你猜你的肋骨断了一根；左前臂替你的脑袋扛了一撬棍，动一动就疼成一片。然而让你最头大的是，根据那伙暴徒中被你留下来的一人的说法，你已经被盯上了。不管他是不是在虚张声势，保险起见，你需要搬家。你这样打算着，下意识地把手插进裤兜，摸了摸狐狸玩偶的耳朵。你惦记着家里那个一无所知的混蛋，突然觉得有点羡慕。  
　　你关上门的时候听到一阵尖锐的风声从身后的斜下方袭来。你不假思索地抬腿钩倒了衣帽架，堪堪接下芝诺斯的一……烛台。  
　　偷袭者没有继续攻击你。他抽了抽鼻子，和你打了个招呼：“哟，挂彩了啊。”  
　　“你是狗吧。”你用脚尖勾着衣帽架转了个身，很有技巧地一挑一踢，把它对准芝诺斯的脸踹了过去，他轻松地单手接住，又一次朝你捅了过来。你觉得头更疼了：自从把这人从密室里放出来，你的家具已经全部换了一遍，没必要的物件你就不再更换，你的屋子里变得空旷了不少，更适合做格斗训练场了。见鬼，你想，那次之后你就不该心软放着他在你家里溜达。  
　　你在“楼上”第一次遇到芝诺斯的时候，他腰间挂着两把远东武者常用的刀，手里还拎着一把——后来也是这把刀杀死了他。现在他把你的衣帽架当成了自己的爱刀，由右往左地向你挥砍过来。你不想让左臂的情况雪上加霜，只能侧身用右手挡开了它。你被这一下的力道震得手掌一麻，连带着受伤的肋骨处一阵剧痛，你咬牙忍住了。挨了这么一下之后，你心底突然燃起了一股无名的怒火——对“楼下”、对芝诺斯，也对自己。  
　　因此，当你再次抬起头的时候，芝诺斯连着说了几声“好”：“太棒了我的朋友！你的这个眼神真是太棒了！”  
　　“我已经很久没有如此热血沸腾了，我对这样的你期待已久——那么，拿起你的武器，来更多的取悦我吧！”  
　　这人一点都不体谅你工作和养家的辛苦：你在非上班时间莫名被一群人围攻，左半边身子现在几乎不能用，心情也差得很，根本没心情陪他闹着玩，再加上芝诺斯下手没轻没重还专挑你伤处打，你很快就挨了他两衣架。你捡起刚刚被你收缴的烛台，在手里掂了掂——长度重量和平衡性都还算不错，能凑合着用。  
　　“那我就勉为其难地陪你玩玩好了。”你冷着脸回答。  
　　  
　　你们的打斗持续了不短的一段时间，说得夸张一点，你家被你们差不多拆平了。你住的地方地段不算好，附近总有些奇奇怪怪的人出没，枪声在这片区域是稀松平常的事，即使你们闹出了这么大的动静，也并没有招来治安官的注意——甚至，你很怀疑这一带是否还有治安官敢于在下午五点以后留在街头巡逻。  
　　你的头发乱糟糟的，脸上挨了不止一拳，左臂有点变形，肿得很高；你的衣服也破了，露出身上被衣帽架抽出来的大量淤痕。精心维护的好形象被丢到了不知道什么地方，现在你非常狼狈地仰躺在地板上，旁边的窗户被战斗波及，不但全部玻璃不知去向，连窗框都垂下来半个。天色已经暗了下来，寒冷的夜风呼呼地灌进屋里来，凉嗖嗖的。你的后背压在一条地摊的褶皱上面，很别扭，但你已经没力气调整姿势了。  
　　芝诺斯和你一样气喘吁吁地躺着——你不想杀了他，但也没有手下留情，他现在看上去也是惨兮兮的。他的脸挨着你的脸，你的表情从他的角度一览无余。  
　　  
　　“你爱上我了吧，朋友。”  
　　他可能是在诈你，也可能就是随便一说，但你的心脏突然像被什么人攥住了。因为受了伤，辅一回家又被芝诺斯拉着打了一架，你完美的面具没有保持住，脸上就显出一点端倪来。  
　　芝诺斯也被你的反应吓了一跳，直勾勾地看了你一会儿，居然什么都没说就转过头去。但是你知道，就算这时候说点什么，你的那个小秘密也已经被他知道了。  
　　你的失败已成定局。  
　　  
　　“从什么时候开始的。”他问。  
　　从语气里你听不出他的情绪，于是你说了实话，胆战心惊地等他的反应。你很怕他听到你的答案之后发起疯来跑出去，于是暗暗做好了随时跳起来按住他的准备。  
　　“从……一开始。”你说。  
　　“所以你把我弄来，就是为了这种事？”他接着问。  
　　你无言以对。  
　　芝诺斯也没有再说什么。你偷偷看他的表情，发觉他好像也没有特别生气，甚至还有点高兴。你们之间的气氛变得十分诡异。  
　　“……哼，无聊。”他居然笑了起来。你一时间有点反应不过来。  
　　“我还在琢磨，你把我弄活了藏起来又翻来覆去地操了那么久，到底有什么意思，没想到居然是这个原因——我还以为你恨我，所以用这种方式报仇。我太高估你了，挚友。”  
　　他这么想也没错。确实，你从一开始就对他十分有兴趣，但这不妨碍你恨他，尤其在他把与你关系最好的异性友人砍成重伤、还害你失去了好几名同事之后。可是随着你们的一次次交手，你的恨意慢慢地变质了。  
　　你不想在这个问题上和他纠缠，于是伸长了完好的右臂一拳锤在他胸口。你没有控制好力度，他被你砸得咳了两下，然后得意洋洋地继续说：“其实我也没有想到你能做到这个程度，竟然会追着我自杀，还把我关在家里当你的性奴，啧啧。”  
　　  
　　——等一下。  
　　等一下等一下，这见鬼的法则！你“啪”地一巴掌拍在自己的脑门上。  
　　“不过是被说穿了就如此失态吗？”芝诺斯喜滋滋地嘲笑你，“我从来都没发现，你居然这么容易害羞啊我的朋友。”不知哪里来的力气，你气急败坏地翻身骑在他身上，一口咬住了他形状优美的下唇，他便配合地和你交换了一个深吻。  
　　“我没死，我的自杀不成功。”你从他身上撑起自己，急切地说。  
　　芝诺斯似乎意识到你要说什么，张了张嘴。你一手按住他的嘴唇，命令道：“闭嘴。听我说完。”  
　　  
　　“我没死，而且你也没有死。”  
　　“我还知道怎么回‘楼上’。”  
　　芝诺斯第一次在你面前露出了震惊的表情。  
　　“我刚入行那会儿接手过一个病人，是个嗑药嗑过头了的家伙。我们好不容易把他抢救回来，他醒了以后就和我说了这里的事，他说如果能想起被‘法则’藏起来的记忆，只要身体还活着，就可以回去。”  
　　“我开始以为那是他濒死时产生的幻觉——你知道的，吸毒的时候人看到什么都不奇怪，可是后来我又遇到过几次类似的事：那几个病人互相不认识，不存在串通起来哄骗我的可能——也没必要。”  
　　“我和同行的老前辈提起过这一系列事情，也得到了他们的认可，说这算是……业内的某种传说，大家都知道。但这事没法用科学论证；而且这件事牵涉过多，就算有了科学理论依据也不可能向外面公布。”  
　　“你的‘尸体’已经在我家的床上躺了两个月了，我已经试过了所有办法，再拖下去我怕你真的……”你脸上一热，及时掐断了话头，“总之，我试着让自己进入濒死状态——还好我成功了。虽然我下来的时候，‘法则’让我忘了我的目的，不过多亏你的提醒……我大概很快就能回到‘楼上’了。”  
　　“我要带你一起离开这里了。”你最后说。  
　　  
　　“所以你打算把我弄活过来，再重复一遍在这里发生过的恶心事吗？”他问。  
　　“不！”你脱口而出。“我——”  
　　“唔……我猜你已经对我‘楼上’的尸体做过什么有意思的事了吧？让我猜猜，奸尸？还是装了点小零件？”  
　　芝诺斯把你从他身上掀了下去，翻身压住你，把你钉在地上。  
　　“我的朋友啊，”他冷笑道，“你想回去的话，自己回去就好，我还可以宽宏大量地假装这一切都没有发生。你可以在‘楼上’继续做你的好医生、大英雄，至于我——我就安安静静地烂在这里，或者说你希望我偶尔去光顾一下你的春梦，乖乖张开双腿让你操个痛快？”  
　　你张口结舌，想不出反驳的话来。  
　　你们对视了一会儿。芝诺斯叹了口气。  
　　“滚吧。”他从你身上翻了下去，躺在地上不再理你。  
　　  
　　天很快就彻底黑了。今晚有点阴天，天上一颗星星都看不到，空气中弥漫一种寒冬临近的气息。你开始觉得有点冷。  
　　你又躺了一会儿，重新积攒了一点体力，艰难地用单手把自己撑起来。你摸了摸口袋——还好，你在回家路上买的那包香烟还在，只是受到大力挤压，有点变形，有几根香烟断掉了，烟丝撒出来一些。不锈钢打火机的外壳上多出了一些磕伤，盖子也关不严了，倒是不影响使用。  
　　在牙齿的帮助下，你撕开了那包烟的包装。你用力过猛，香烟撒了一地，还有几根滚到了芝诺斯身边。你偷偷看了他一眼，发现他闭着眼一动不动，根本不理你（或者是不想理你）。你的心又向下沉了一截。  
　　你收回视线，从地上摸了一支还算整齐的烟叼在嘴里。你的手因为脱力抖得厉害，根本不听使唤，你试了好几次才打着火，还差点燎到自己的头发。  
　　你浑身都疼，还有点呼吸不畅，可能断裂的肋骨在打斗中刺伤了肺叶，这让你的呼吸中带上了血的腥气。你一点都不喜欢血的味道，它让你回想起在战场上的那几年，子弹的尖啸，飞溅的泥土和肢体，还有无数双在你手中渐渐变凉的手。你甩甩头，试图把不好的回忆甩出脑海。  
　　喉咙里血的气味呛得你很想咳嗽，而尼古丁加重了这种感觉——把手从嘴边移开之后，你看到手心里有一点一点的红色。这红色不是很正，不太像人类的鲜血，严格来说它更偏向粉红，还有点透明。烟丝中包含着的某些成分显然麻痹了你的大脑，你一时间没有意识到这意味着什么，神情木然地透过你的手观察那包散落在地上的香烟。  
　　你就要消失了。  
　　你再次看向了躺在不远处的芝诺斯。这回，你没有再把视线移开了，你贪婪地打量着他，像要将他拆穿入腹。你想看得久一点，再久一点，如果可能，你真想让时间静止在这一刻。可是“上楼”的时候到了。  
　　你又变模糊了一些，有点看不清自己的轮廓了。  
　　烧了一半的香烟穿过了你的手，落了下去。但它并没有像你预期中的那样“啪嗒”一声落在地上，而且晃晃悠悠地减了速，最后浮在了半空中。过了一会儿，它居然开始向上浮了起来，然后朝着破损的窗户飘了过去。  
　　一个无用的“小奇迹”。你这样想着，闭上了眼睛。  
　　你醒了。  
　　  
　　在你彻底消失的一瞬间，芝诺斯动了动。  
　　他换了个姿势又躺了一会儿，然后从地上挣扎了起来。他表情复杂地盯着你最后坐过的地方看了一会儿，从你撒在地上的香烟当中随便捡起一支，手法生涩地将它点燃，学着你的样子深吸了一口，然后理所当然地被进入肺部的大量烟雾呛得咳嗽了起来。  
　　“啧……怎么会有人喜欢这种鬼东西。”他小声嘀咕了一句，把还剩了大半的香烟随手丢出了窗外。  
　　然后他愣住了。  
　　被他丢掉的大半支香烟飞出了一个诡异的反向抛物线，追着你先前留下的那点火光向上飘去。它飞得很快，只用了片刻就追上了你的半支烟。两点红色的火光终于在空中相遇了：它们忽明忽暗地闪烁着，绕着对方转圈，有时候会短暂地碰到一起，然后分开，像是在跳着某种奇异的宫廷交谊舞。它们不停地交汇再分开，再交汇，再分开，在无星的夜空中不断地向上，向上，向上，渐渐地看不见了。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　你回到“楼上”之后，先在病床上躺了一会儿平复心情。你躺了很久，直到窗帘的缝隙处已经透出一点点亮光，你才终于强迫自己坐起来，开始把一根根连着导管的针头往下拔。  
　　这是你在“楼上”的家，面积大，地段不错又足够私密。以前你会雇人来为你打扫，但自从把芝诺斯偷运过来，为了不走漏风声，你把所有人都辞退了。平时你并不在乎独居，甚至还有几分享受这种滋味，但此刻你却感到了一种彻骨的寒冷。  
　　清晨五点四十二分——你看了眼你临走前特地摆在床头的电子日历，习惯性地计算了一下自己“下楼”花费的时间。大概是为了延长对自杀者的惩罚，“楼下”时间的流逝比“楼上”快很多，这和你掌握的信息相吻合。  
　　——可计算这个有什么意义呢，因为你的愚蠢，你要找的人不会回来了。  
　　你花了不少时间，终于把自己从一大堆维生装置里解了出来。你在这张床上假死了半个月，浑身僵硬，手脚不听使唤，内脏仿佛纠缠在一起还打了结，但中间似乎又缺了一块什么，凉风嗖嗖地从你内部的空腔穿过去，掠夺着你为数不多的体温，使你如坠冰窟。床头还有你提前预备好了的应急食品，你一点胃口都没有，只勉强塞了几口，又喝了几口水。你的食道似乎十分排斥你的进食行为，这点半流体在你胸口梗了很久才终于落入胃袋。你按着上腹部，默默忍耐着翻腾的呕吐欲望，在床沿上坐了一会儿，等体力恢复了一些就起身去了隔壁房间。  
　　在你休息的时候，你已经下定了决心。  
　　  
　　隔壁是另一张床。床上和的周围环绕着更多的仪器，这使房间里充斥着仪器运转发出的蜂鸣和有节奏的滴滴声。你走近了一些，就可以看到在复杂的管道下掩埋着的人形了。  
　　——芝诺斯。他和你在“楼下”最后一眼看到看到的他保持着同一个姿势，身上接满了各种导线和滞留针，胸膛随着呼吸机的嘶嘶声缓缓起伏。他卧床的时间太长，缺乏光照和运动使他面色苍白，肌肉也萎缩得厉害；曾经饱满的脸颊陷了下去，让他看上去格外脆弱。他刚住进你家时，一头金发被你剪短了很多，但现在又长出了一些，凌乱地铺在枕头上，像一团干枯的杂草。  
　　那条差点杀死他的伤口就隐藏在乱糟糟的金发断茬下面，从左耳下方到喉结附近，有5星寸那么长。他切得很深，伤口愈合得不是那么整齐，新长出来的嫩肉看上去十分脆弱，从颈部表面微微凸起，颜色比附近的皮肉要红一些。他的那一刀几乎就要把自己的脑袋割下来了，目击他自刎的你在他倒下的瞬间疯狂地冲了上去。于是芝诺斯活了下来——大概只有海德琳才知道你究竟是怎么把他拉回来的。  
　　但现在，你决定不再强行挽留他，你会送他前往三个月前就该抵达的地方。  
　　你替他掖了掖被子，在他身边坐下，取下了他的呼吸机面罩，把鼻饲管小心翼翼地抽了出来。你最后一次认真地打量着他，用颤抖的手指理顺他的金发，描摹他深陷的眼窝、消瘦但仍然英俊的脸、干裂的苍白唇瓣，还有额头的一点瘢痕。最后你将手放了在他的颈部，用拇指轻轻地来回摩挲着那道险些致命的疤痕。  
　　“芝诺斯，你自由了。”你收紧了手指，自言自语道。  
　　  
　　一开始你的手还有点发抖，但随着你渐渐发力，你的动作也坚定了起来。你紧盯着他的脸，想将他最后的样子深深烙印在脑海里。你发现有些透明的液体啪嗒啪嗒地落在他脸上，于是困惑地抬头看了眼屋顶——屋顶好好的。你愣了一会儿，决定不再管这个，就又低下头去。芝诺斯仍然无知无觉地躺着，仿佛对周围发生的一切漠不关心。  
　　传感器的指针仍然兢兢业业地划出规律的波形，心电监测仪则波澜不惊地继续响着：  
　　“滴——滴——滴——滴——”  
　　“滴——滴——滴——滴——”  
　　  
　　“滴——滴——滴滴——滴——”  
　　监测仪显示器上的波形出现了一处小小的、在这几个月常规波形之外的波动，紧接着又是一处，然后是第二处、第三处。随着心电监测仪的这个变化，房间里突然响起了各种警报，所有液晶显示屏上的示数都大幅度波动起来，所有的指针都剧烈地抖动，疯狂地敲打着仪表的内侧，发出咔哒咔哒的声音，有些指针的运动幅度甚至超出了表盘原有的刻度的上下限。  
　　混乱没有持续多久，紧随其后的是停电后充斥了视野的黑暗和突然的寂静。  
　　一片昏暗中，一只微凉的手抓住了你的手腕——它完全没有用力，那动作甚至称不上“抓”，却足够叫你停下手里的一切动作。你的视线向上移了十厘米，看到一双带着促狭笑意的蓝眼睛——以及在那双眼睛中反射出来的、一脸难以置信的你。  
　　抓着你手腕的手微弱地抽动了一下，你意识到自己在做什么，羞愧地将手收了回来，转而握住了抓着你的那只手。  
　　  
　　“又见面了，挚友。”芝诺斯用口型说。  
　　  
　　你觉得眼周和胸口都一片滚烫，你原本已经打算接受失去他的事了。  
　　是的，是的，这就是他。  
　　他回来了。  
　　你再也忍不了了。你疯狂地亲吻他，而他也虚弱地回应了你的吻。事实上，这已经无法被称作“接吻”，你如同渴水的猛兽，试图从他枯萎的嘴唇上汲取水分，而他将你视做甘泉，贪婪地啃噬着你。你吞噬他的呼吸，舔舐他的血液，将他的名字衔在齿间，再轻柔地呼入他的口中。  
　　他的状态实在很糟糕，你也比他好不了多少，但你们不在乎。他急切地撕扯着手臂上的针头，因为它们阻碍了他拥抱你的动作，被他粗暴的动作带出来的血星星点点地洒在雪白的被褥上——你根本没有注意到血渍，即使你发现了，也无心思考事后的清洁工作。你对芝诺斯的身心都充满了渴望。  
　　“操我。”他在你们接吻的间隙呻吟道。  
　　  
　　好在你并没有完全消融在他热烈的亲吻中。你艰难地撑起自己，用最后一点理智拒绝了他。他鄙夷地微笑着嘲讽了你一句“不举”，但你忍下来了。你向他保证，会让他感受真正的你，但不是现在：你们才刚刚回来，在“楼下”生活了那么久，你们——尤其是芝诺斯——需要一些时间来重新适应，还有一系列复健练习要做。你对照看病人十分有心得，有把握让他迅速好起来。  
　　反正你们有得是时间。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一个月很快就过去了。  
　　在你的精心看护下，芝诺斯恢复得很快，证据之一是他又开始没事挑衅你了。一开始你赢得很轻松，后来渐渐就感到有点棘手了，直到最近，芝诺斯对你的胜率徘徊在了五五开。   
　　你们大汗淋漓地躺在地下室的地板上，两个人都很兴奋。地下室是你专门改装的练习场——即使退伍了，你仍然习惯性地进行徒手格斗练习，使自己保持最佳状态。以前你的对练对象是模拟的，现在则有了一个享受战斗的对手，这使你的训练质量比从前提高了不少。  
　　  
　　“喂，你的承诺呢？”他突然没头没脑地问了你一句。  
　　你愣了一下，一时间没有意识到他在说什么。  
　　芝诺斯翻了个身紧贴着你，伸手摸上你的小腹。你脑中灵光一闪，瞬间想起一个多月前的事。你突然紧张了起来，就连战地医院被叛军摸进来、为了保护战友第一次开枪杀人的时候，你都没这么紧张过：“你确定？”  
　　芝诺斯没说话，用越来越不规矩的动作做出了回答。你抓住他开始摸进你裤子里的手，与他接吻。  
　　——对于他的热情和主动，你还能说什么呢？  
　　你们终于拉拉扯扯地进了浴室。他在“楼上”的身体还没有接受过开发，在“楼下”进行过的一系列训练，你要重头再来一遍——当然，你不会像第一次的时候那样粗暴。  
　　你在手里挤了一大坨润滑剂（“你怎么在这里也放了这玩意儿？”芝诺斯看到你从盥洗台的角落里扒拉出一管崭新未开封的润滑剂，忍不住皱着眉问你。“我未卜先知。”你微笑着回答），一边轻轻啄着他的嘴唇，一边抚上他腿间的肌肉环：  
　　“放松，我要进去了。”  
　　芝诺斯靠着盥洗台，一条腿架在你撑在台面的手臂上，运动裤和内裤沿着另一条腿滑到了地上，他的下半身在你面前一览无余，一些亲吻和爱抚已经让他开始硬了。你的指尖抵着括约肌中央的洞口，稍微用力地向内推了推。有了你的预告和在“楼下”的经验，这次他很配合，你的指尖轻易地进去了。你注意到他的表情有一丝波动，对你的回吻也变得有点心不在焉，你知道这时候他大概有点难受，想先退出来再加一点润滑。  
　　“继续。”他察觉到了你的犹豫，命令道。  
　　你用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“疼就告诉我。”  
　　“废话真多。我的朋友啊，你从什么时候开始变得优柔寡断了？”他用空闲的手勾住你的脖子给了你一头锤，你们的距离太近，你没反应过来，于是结结实实地吃了这一下。  
　　“快点——这么磨蹭，你不会是真的不举吧？”他像是想起了什么，故作惊讶地问你。这问题你一个月前已经忍了一次，但今天你不打算再委屈自己。你把手指朝着某个特定的方向往里捅了捅，还活动了两下，芝诺斯立刻闭嘴，在你背后重重地锤了一拳。  
　　你又加了一根手指进去，一边轻轻扩张一边缓慢地进出着，芝诺斯的呼吸急促了起来，低着头乱七八糟地吻你。你早就兴奋起来了，勃起的性器在宽松的运动裤上顶出一处明显的凸起。你真想就这么捅进去，疯狂地占有他。可你还记得你在“楼下”和他血淋淋的第一次，你记得他剧烈的抽搐和嘶哑的惨叫——他曾经咬牙切齿地发誓要杀了你，如今你们却如此亲密。你感到不可思议。  
　　你沿着他的身体正面一路向下，啃噬他的喉结，然后在颈侧的伤疤处停留了一段时间。那里比一个月前又淡化了不少，但新生皮肤的质感还是和四周有所区别。你在那里花的时间太长，芝诺斯不满地扯了你的头发，于是你继续向下。你掀起他的上衣，他便配合地把它全部脱掉，甩在了一边。这样他就几乎赤身裸体了。虽然在慢慢恢复，他还是比最初的时候瘦了不少，你觉得他肌肉的手感比在“楼下”时差了一些，但你仍然爱不释手。你让他的一条腿架到肩头，一手留在他体内继续开拓内部的战场，一手则抚摸他的胸肌和侧腹，感受那里肌肉迷人的起伏。你的拇指挤压着他饱满的浅色乳晕，他的乳头硬硬的，有点充血，除此之外好像和平时也没什么区别，你凑上去用舌头卷了它一下。芝诺斯抽了一口气，又来拽你的头发。这次你侧过头避开了。  
　　从镜子里，你又看到了他背后的龙纹身。最近你看它看得多了，已经不再有初见时的震撼，你只是觉得它美，忍不住伸手过去，沿着魔龙的身体来回摩挲。芝诺斯正要问你在做什么，你低头用舌尖轻舔了一下他完全勃起的阴茎的前端，并赶在芝诺斯发出声音之前一口含住了它。  
　　其实你不怎么给人口交，而且从未对芝诺斯这样做过，被你含进嘴里的时候他一下就僵住了。你回忆着芝诺斯的喜好，用嘴唇小心翼翼地包着牙齿，避免磕到娇嫩的黏膜，芝诺斯的手放在你脑后，手指上缠着你盐白色的长发，揪得你头皮有点疼，不知道是想把你拉开还是希望你更深地吞吐他。你趁着他分神，又向他体内塞进了第三根手指，他大概被你弄疼了，“嘶”了一声，性器也有垂软的势头，于是你停下了扩张的动作，开始从内侧抚摸他的前列腺，同时留在外面的手指不停按摩他的会阴，帮助他放松。你的舌头划过他性器的表面，然后你稍微抬头，让他能看到你正在用舌尖逗弄他的铃口。你注意到他的眼神有点飘忽，就又加了一根手指进去。不知道是源自内部的压力太刺激，还是你逗他逗得有点过头，这人突然就射了出来，你今天又一次躲闪不及，虽然你快速侧身，但有一小部分精液落在了你的脸上。  
　　你愣了一下，芝诺斯看上去也有点不自然，他咧了咧嘴露出一个有点尴尬的笑容，似乎想解释。你站起来，单手按着他的胸口，伸出舌尖舔掉了嘴角沾着的一点液体——味道你不太喜欢，不过没有你之前以为的那么恶心。  
　　“早泄。”你回敬道。  
　　  
　　你并拢的四指终于可以比较轻松地进出芝诺斯的身体了，他的肠道有规律地蠕动，紧紧包裹着你的手指，在你退出的时候则恋恋不舍地挽留它们。他低声催促道：“行了——快点进来。”  
　　你听话地抽出手，又挤了很多润滑剂淋在你的性器上，然后抵住了他。充分扩张后的括约肌突然失去了填充，有些不满似的微微开阖，被你顶着的时候就开始自觉地吮吸起你的前端来。芝诺斯像是觉得有些冷，轻微地哆嗦了一下，换了个姿势，让双腿夹着你的腰。  
　　有了前面充分的润滑和扩张，虽然芝诺斯目前的身体还是第一次承受同性的侵入，你的推进仍然有阻力，但至少比在“楼下”时强得多——你不疼，他也没有出血，你还算轻松地进入了他。你直接把整根性器埋了进去，小腹紧贴着他的阴囊，你们亲密无间。他的肠道紧密地贴合着你，一阵阵的蠕动不知是在试着排出入侵的异物还是想要更多，你自然而然地默认是后者。  
　　在被插入的时候，芝诺斯一直没有出声，用双腿紧紧夹着你，表情有点痛苦——毕竟正在进入他的东西比手指粗大很多。他一手勾着你的脖子，一手在身后支撑着自己的上半身，仰着头不知道在看什么。直到把你全部吞下之后，他才发出了一声长长的、隐约有点发颤的喟叹。你也跟着他松了一口气，把性器稍微拔出来一点，又顶回去。  
　　他被你顶得轻轻“啊”了一声，勾着你的那条手臂的肌肉明显地绷紧了，修得短短的的指甲抠进了你的皮肤里，然而你注意到他硬得很厉害，前端还隐隐有些水光，你忍不住将手覆了上去，用掌心包裹着他的龟头来回摩挲。他很紧，温暖又湿润的肠道让你舒服，但是还……不够，你想要从他身上得到更多。你压抑着现在就把他按在盥洗台上狠狠操一顿的冲动，耐心地等了一会儿，直到他的脚跟压着你的臀部向自己的方向推了推，你知道他已经缓过来了，就开始动了起来。  
　　老实说，你已经憋得太久了，这让你的动作有点粗暴。大概是在“楼下”时芝诺斯被你操得太多，他对你的粗暴居然适应良好，甚至很快就找到了你的节奏，开始配合起你的动作来。你记得在“楼下”时，他被你插入的时候一向很安静，一般只会发出一些低低的叹息，有就算被你弄得太疼，他也会尽量把声音吞回去，只留下一些支离破碎的呻吟。你一直都很喜欢他的嗓音，尤其是深陷在情欲之中的时候，会有一点点沙哑，听上去非常诱人，让人忍不住产生施虐的欲望——是的，你以前会故意折腾他，好让自己能听到得更多。现在他仍然不怎么叫，不知是以前留下的习惯，还是他在这种时候本来就不爱出声。  
　　“芝诺斯，”你抱紧了他，开始缓慢而有力地小幅度前后摆胯，同时附在他耳边。你压低了声音，故意让自己炽热的呼吸喷在他的颈侧的那道刀痕旁边：“我想听你的声音。”  
　　“我可以……理解为……你在撒娇吗？”芝诺斯露出了一个恼人的微笑，膝盖在你腰间不安分地蹭了蹭，“那你……可得努力……取悦我了，挚友。”  
　　你在他脸颊上啄了一下。他完整地说出这两句话大概十分艰难，你甚至有些佩服起他的自制力来了——毕竟，你在下面顶弄的动作可是一刻都没停过。  
　　“那么我是不是可以理解为，你在抱怨我让你不够舒服？”你问，但一点都不期待他的回答。芝诺斯抿着嘴唇等你又动了两下，正准备开口——  
　　“啊……！”  
　　你故意在他正要回答你的时候，格外用力地顶上了隐藏在他内部的薄弱点，并收到了预料之外的好效果。  
　　“……混蛋……呜！”你和他在一起得久了，知道这时候他一定会骂你，于是你在他开口的瞬间又顶了一下。  
　　“可是你也很爽嘛，”你又亲了他一下，接着说——最近你很喜欢这种亲吻的方式，亲昵又不过火，还有一点点撒娇的意味——你的手里仍然握着他的性器，摸上去很硬，还热热的，“这么一会儿就已经硬了两次了。”你用食指点了点他的铃口，粘稠的透明液体在你指尖拉出一条细细的线。芝诺斯大概是不想再和你浪费口舌，直接一口咬在你肩膀上，用一个血淋淋的牙印回答了你。不知是他有心还是无意，这一口正好咬在他曾经咬过的地方了。芝诺斯在“楼下”的那一口咬得非常重，痊愈数月后那排齿痕依旧明显，新生的皮肤比你原本的肤色亮了一些，也更光滑，在昏暗的灯光下简直称得上闪闪发光。幸亏没有直接咬在脖子上，你想，否则以后都要穿高领衫出门了。  
　　你扭头看了一眼伤口——还好，不如上次咬得狠，只有一圈小血珠从破损处缓缓地渗出来。你用手指蘸了一点自己的血，抹在芝诺斯的嘴唇上，他就配合地把你的手指舔干净。他柔软的舌尖划过你的手指，温暖又潮湿，你突然想起他第一次伏下身舔你的场景。  
　　于是你放开他的阴茎，双手扣着他的腰开始操他，动作又重又凶狠。芝诺斯猝不及防之下被你撞得抽了一口气，勾着你的脖子，对着你的肩头又是一口。你这时候也顾不了那么多，肩膀上的这点疼痛甚至成了你的催情剂。你抓着他的头发逼迫他从自己的肩膀上抬起头来，然后你们疯狂地接吻——甚至称不上是吻，反而更像是野兽之间的撕咬。你将他压在盥洗台上，手穿过他的金发掐着他的后颈，他则用双臂禁锢你，用修剪整齐的指甲在你背后留下一道道血痕，台面上的洗手液、润滑剂以及其它一些瓶瓶罐罐被你们扫到地上，带着花果香的液体从塑料包装上的裂缝里渗出来，淌了一地。你恍惚中从你们的口中尝到了一股淡淡的腥甜，不知道是谁的，你们也不在乎——从第一次见到芝诺斯，你就知道，你必须要把他搞到手；不管用什么手段，你要他。而现在，你的猎物为你彻底敞开身体，在你身下辗转纠缠，你的手指和唇舌在他身上留下了一片片红痕；他的呻吟因为你热烈的亲吻再也无法隐藏，腿间被你干得一片泥泞，湿得一塌糊涂。你鼻息粗重，再也无法保持平日云淡风轻的从容模样：你终于也体会到了芝诺斯从极致的快乐之中挤出一句完整表述的不易。  
　　你抱紧了芝诺斯，额头抵着他的锁骨。你的本能督促你进入得更深、更深，而最后一丝理智要求你节制。你强迫自己抽身出来，而芝诺斯在情乱中仍旧察觉到了你的意图：他用双腿环着你，态度坚决地把你夹得紧紧的，沙哑并气喘吁吁地命令道：“给我……射进来！”  
　　啪。  
　　有什么东西断裂了，你仿佛回到了多年前的战场上。子弹尖啸着划过你的头顶，火箭弹在你身边不远处炸开，弹片崩裂了你藏身之处的矮墙，飞溅的泥土和水泥碎屑炸得你满头满脸——可你一点都不感到恐惧，你怀里抱着反叛军首领之位的继承人，阴茎深深地捅进他的体内，被他的内脏环绕，从那里传来的暖意让你仿佛全身都被暖洋洋的温水包裹着，你知道自己十分安全。  
　　在你身下，芝诺斯的眼中闪过一丝杀意。他的双手扼着你的喉咙，拇指抵在你的喉结下方，微微用力，保持这个姿势等待了片刻。然后他好像自暴自弃一样重重地叹了一口气。“该死。”他低声咒骂道，重新将双臂环上你肩头。  
　　你压着他又抽插了数次，唇齿口鼻之间全都是芝诺斯的气息。你的耳中一片轰鸣，像是战场和炮火，又像是恢宏的交响乐章。视野内是一片金红交织的辉光，一些各色光斑在这片灿烂的背景之中像焰火一样爆炸、翻腾，极为明亮动人，你似乎能从那其中分辨出一些不可名状的轮廓，看不真切，然而你却被它感动得几乎落泪。你没来由地想起了芝诺斯稻穗的金发和碧蓝的虹膜，于是你更紧地拥抱着芝诺斯，叫了他的名字。  
　　最终你还是射在他体内。在听到你叫他名字的时候，芝诺斯的肠道突然痉挛起来，以前所未有的热情态度吸住了你。他用四肢紧紧缠着你，火热的性器在你的小腹上微弱地跳动，他和你几乎同时射了出来。  
　　  
　　高潮过后，你瘫软在他身上，压着他，维持着深深插入的姿势就这么待了一会儿。你舒服得一根手指都不想动，芝诺斯也是一副罕见的昏昏沉沉的样子。你发现自己不知何时也在他的肩头咬了一口，留了一圈渗血的牙印——好吧，现在你们扯平了。  
　　高强度的空手对练之后，又经过了一场激烈的交合，你觉得有点累了，而芝诺斯已经连续射了两次，看上去更加疲惫，被你拉起来的时候，他的腿甚至有点发抖，大概是还没有完全从前列腺高潮中恢复过来。你注意到他大腿内侧有些乳白色的液体淌了下来，干脆直接把他扶进了浴缸，接着自己也跨了进去。  
　　你的住处原本是为了独居而设计的，浴缸容纳你一人绰绰有余，但对于两个成年男性来讲还是小了点，尤其芝诺斯还比你高了几星寸，你只能蜷着腿坐在浴缸一头，让他靠在你身上。你决定抽空把房子翻修一遍。  
　　你搂着他坐在热水里，手指在他体内打着转，把你之前射进去的东西清理出来。你禁欲得有点久，这次用力过猛，他（从肉体的角度来说）又是第一次，因此下身的肌肉环有点肿。  
　　“疼不疼？”你问他。  
　　“废话。”你把手指放进去的时候他吃疼地“嘶”了一声，不适应似的动了动。  
　　“别乱动，马上就好。”你用嘴唇碰了碰他的下巴，安慰道。“上点药吧？消肿快一点。”  
　　他似笑非笑地斜了你一眼：“然后趁机再来一次，嗯？”  
　　……这人怎么那么不知好歹呢。你想。  
　　其实你还有很多事想问他，比如你“上楼”之后“楼下”又发生了什么，比如他为什么刚才明明可以直接扭断你的脖子却没有下手，又比如……他怎么突然想开了。  
　　不过你一点都不急。  
　　  
　　“机会多着呢。”你重新用双手环住他，突然觉得有点懒得动。他不置可否地哼了一声，学着你的样子也放松下来。  
　　反正你们的时间还多得是呢。  
　　  
　　　  
　　  
　　FIN.


End file.
